Daring Questions
by PervertedFreak69
Summary: Hinata and Tenten have a sleepover after they're hyped up on chocolate and coke they start asking stupid questions...very stupid questions.  Yuri HinaTen this is a gift fanfic for my friend ;


**This is a gift fanfic for my friend don't like it get over it :P (please tell me what you think though this is my first yuri fanfic lol)**

* * *

Hinata sat down on Tenten's bed, they were having a sleepover they talked and giggled about all kinds of things and then after a lot of coke and chocolate when they were hyped up it got on to the daring questions it was Hinata's turn

"Bestiality or necrophilia?" asked Hinata jokingly

"Hmmm" thought Tenten "bestiality at least they put up a bit of a fight although they couldn't escape me" they both laughed, and then Tenten asked

"If you turned lesbian for anyone who would it be?" She laughed; Hinata giggled and blushed at the funny question

"I don't know" she smiled and looked away, Tenten reached out and gently touched her on the hand

"Would you go for someone like me?" she whispered gently in Hinata's ear, Hinata's heart beat quickened, does she? Would she? Could she? Hinata turned her head slowly she suddenly saw Tenten in a new light. She gazed deep into her eyes beautiful and brown

"They're so sparkly" she thought "her hair it glistens in the light". Tenten's hand gently moved up Hinata's arm she stroked her neck and placed her hand on Hinata's cheek "It feels...so...nice"

"Your eyes are like lavenders, when you blush it's like a wild flower I think it's so cute" she breathed out gently, Hinata felt it warm on her neck, She closed her eyes and sighed "I'll take that as a yes" she began stroking her hair, then with her other hand she gently placed it on Hinata's breast and slowly unzipped her jacket. Tenten was now behind her, Tenten's hand slipped up her fishnet top and touched her breast she swirled her finger around her nipple.

To Tenten it was like a silk cushion

"You can't escape me either" Giggled Tenten She nibbled Hinata's necks playfully,

She let out a squeal but not of pain of delight "She's right I can't escape I feel as though I have to give in,...no I want to give in" She thought desperately in her mind "Please don't stop" Hinata couldn't help but enjoy it and she wanted to return it every bit of pleasure. She reached up and held the back of Tenten's head she tilted her own head back and gently pressed her own lips against Tenten's, She felt something slip into her mouth and move about inside her cheeks. Tenten's hand which was still wandering around Hinata's chest moved up and pulled her shirt off.

Hinata turned around she moved forward and pressed Tenten against the wall she took Tenten's top off to feel the warm skin underneath. She pushed her breasts up against the brunets, Tenten moved down Hinata's body her face was a few centimetres away from Hinata's chest she quickly flicked her tongue out and licked Hinata's breast.

Hinata let out another squeal as she felt it tickle her just for a second she wanted more, Hinata gave a small groan "Yes yes, please" She wailed, she threw herself backwards on the bed her eggplant coloured hair sprawling out recklessly she placed her hands on Tenten's hips and gently pulled her pants down. Tenten placed her lips on Hinata's belly and kissed and licked it playfully while removing Hinata's pants as well.

"You know" She said in between breaths "If you wanted to see what's down there your could use byakugan"

Hinata let out another small groan as she ran her hands down Tenten's legs "Yes" she agreed "but it's not the same as touching"

"Well" smiled Tenten "you can take a closer look if you want" she moved up Hinata's body, Running the curly hair along Hinata's stomach as she did and place her opening just above Hinata's head, Hinata stuck her tongue out and ran the tip of it around the edge, This time it was Tenten's turn to let out a wail she lowered her body gently and felt Hinata's tongue sleep through. She felt it inside her and it felt so beautifully starnge.

"Hinata" She cried gasping "Hinata!" She leaned forward and clutched the end of the bed gasping, she could feel Hinata's hands moving up and down her body she used the tips of her fingers so it tickled, Hinata slid out and put her arms around Tenten's neck her hair felt soft against Tenten's skin.

"Please Tenten" she begged "return the favour" she seemed to put on a slightly whimpering voice, Tenten's heart melted for her, She turned Hinata was lying on her back with her legs open. Tenten reached out and touched the hair, she placed her hand over it and rubbed it up and down like a pet, Hinata seemed to like that. Seeing Hinata's face light up made Tenten want her more she slipped her fingers inside and rested her head on Hinata's chest with her other hand she gently stroked the silk cushions again while her finger moved around inside stirring up a whirlpool of excitement Hinata tilted her head and stroked Tenten's hair it was pure heaven.

"Yes I'd defiantly go for someone like you" whispered Hinata

"I'm glad" Sigh Tenten and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
